


Date the Team!

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddles, Cutesy, Drama & Romance, F/M, First Reader-Insert, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Other, Possible smut, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: A series of one-shots featuring you and our favorite mercenaries! I accept requests and if you have one send it over to my tumblr or in the comments below!





	1. Meet the Gunslinger

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I decided to take a crack at a reader insert so here it is! Hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dating the Engineer for a while, but you've never seen him with his glove off, and you decided to get answers.

With your chin rested in the palm of your hand, you watched as your boyfriend scribbled away on his blueprints, making plans for the next best weapon for the team. You sighed, he was at it for hours now, and whenever he was like this, he could be at it for days. He was persistent and hardworking but sometimes it was a bit much, he'd lose track of time and forget what he was going to do after. That's what you get for shacking up with the Engineer, but you loved him anyway. 

He was kind and such a gentleman and with that accent of his made him even warmer. He never pushed anything you didn't want to do, and the two of you agreed to keep things slow. The furthest the of you have ever gone was a heated make-out session, but it never escalated into anything. 

Heck there was still some things you didn't know about him, yes there was a contract that was strict about personal life, but you wanted to know more about the Texan. You haven't even seen the color of his eyes behind those goggles, why he wears one glove, where he got his guitar, and so forth. 

You were okay with telling a bit about your own life, enough where there's a good bond and where a bullet doesn't get lodged into your skull. It was time he needed fess up some things he hasn't told you yet.

You hopped down from the table you sat on and walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. "Don't you think you need a break?"

The pencil in his hand stopped, and he tilted his chin up. "What time is it?"

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. "It's 11 pm," You answered resting your chin on his shoulder.

"Aww hell, I'm sorry, darlin'," He chuckled, patting your arm. "didn't realize it was that late."

You gave him a peck on the cheek, his scruff scratching your cheeks, and smiled. "Damn right you should be sorry," You replied in a teasing tone. "I'm dying of boredom."

He spun around on his work stool and pulled you into his lap, a grin on his face. "Is there any way I can make it up to ya?"

You pursed your lips and tapped your finger against your chin in thought, and this was a chance for him to spill about his life more. You smiled at Engie and wrapped an arm around his neck with your hand resting on his shoulder. "I think you should carry me to my room and we can go from there."

With that, he carried you to your room, and you rested your head against his shoulder, the smell of oil and metal filled your nostrils, and it gave you a sense of comfort. You had no idea why but you loved the way he smelled, and whatever the reason was, it would be good enough for you. 

Being in his arms made it even better, you could feel the muscles on his forearms flex as he carried you. The Engineer was undoubtedly stronger than he looked, he couldn't beat Heavy in an arm wrestling contest, but you would say he's the second strongest member on the team. If he used the full force of his strength, he could not only knock someone out but also break their jaw in the process. It was a good thing that he was an even-tempered man. Otherwise Medic would have his hands full with injuries from him.

The two of you finally reached your room, and you opened the door for him, your boyfriend toted you over to your bed and laid you down gently. You sat and patted to the spot next to you, and Engie didn't hesitate and placed his helmet on your nightstand and kicked off his boots before taking his place next to you.

You wrapped his arm around your shoulders and kissed him on the lips and smiled. "Thank you."

He returned the smile, showing you the perfect teeth he had. "Am I forgiven?" 

"Not yet," You giggled playing with the collar of his shirt. "You still have some ways to go, babe."

"I'll do whatever you want until ya forgive me, honeybee." He pulling you closer to his chest. 

"Will you take your goggles off for me?"

"Why?"

You scoffed and smacked him lightly on the chest. "Did you not just say you'd do anything?"

He chuckled. "I did say that. Well, your wish is my command, darlin'."

With his gloved hand, Engie reached his goggles and pulled them down from his face until they rested around his neck. Your lips parted in awe at finally seeing his eyes. They were a cool light blue with thin, delicate lines etched under them. Having worn the goggles had caused an impression around them after wearing them an extended period, and he had a relatively noticeable tan line.

You smiled and pressed a hand against his face, rubbing your thumb against his cheekbone. "I should see you without those more often because you have pretty eyes."

A pink flush spread across his tanned features, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "Aww, shucks. I appreciate you sayin' that and keep that up and I just might."

You laughed, and your hand settles back to his chest, his heart beating beneath his shirt and overalls. "I hope so cause I could get lost in them."

The Texan shook his head, and the blush on his face deepened. "Heh heh, aww well," He cleared his throat and used the hand wrapped around you to scratch the back of your neck. "Do I have your forgiveness now?"

"Mmm, that depends on what I say next."

"Alright," He sighed, letting a finger play with one of your (h/c) strands. "What is it?"

Your eyes landed on his gloved hand and you look back up at him. "Why do you always wear one glove? Why not wear two?"

You felt the Engineer's body stiffen against you and he looked down at his hand, flexing his fingers and hummed. "Ah 'spose I prefer it that way, hon." He shrugged.

You narrowed your brows and clicked your tongue, skeptical of his answer. The tone of his voice and the way his body became rigid said otherwise. From the time the two of you known each other, there were ways you could tell he was lying. For one, his accent got thicker whenever he fibbed, and it happened just then. If you wanted the truth, you had to get him to feel guilty about not being honest about it and for Engie that was easy.

"Why are you so tense, did I ask something wrong?" You asked with the best puppy eyes you could muster, sticking out your bottom lip. 

He looked at you with wide eyes, and he shook his head. "No, no it's just," He sighed and looked down at his gloved with downcast eyes. "I don't want ya to think less of me is all."

Your expression softened as you looked at him, the pain in his eyes hurt you and the way he said that concerned you. Did you do something in your relationship that made him think that way? You placed a hand tenderly on his jaw and made him look at you. 

"I would never think that way," You placed another hand on the other side of his face. "If anything, you should think less of me. I tried forcing stuff out of you that you aren't comfortable with just to know you more."

He blinked at you and a smile slowly etched his face, and he placed his gloved hand over yours, pressing a kiss into your palm. His warm breath tickling your skin and those pretty blues of his fluttered back up at you. 

"I guess we're both guilty then," He murmured rubbing your hand in his. "I do need to be more open with ya if we're goin' to make this work."

"Only if you want to."

The Texan brushed his ungloved hand against the side of your arm, that smile never moving from his handsome features. "And I do," He took a breath. "Startin' now."

His ungloved hand reached around you to start tugging at the bright yellow work glove. You moved your hand over to his gloved one, and he stopped, you looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "May I?"

He looked at you for a moment before nodding. With his permission, you used one hand to hold his arm and the other one to remove the glove slowly. You carefully slid it past his elbow, and there was a small keypad with a large button next to it. You looked back up at him to see if he wished for you to continue. He glanced down at you but didn't say a word, nodding at you to finish what you started. 

Your eyes returned to his hand, and you furrowed your brows, as much as you wanted to rip the glove off his hand, this had to be perfect. He was letting himself be physically vulnerable to you, and you weren't going to squander it because you got too eager. No, this had to be done right. 

You etched the protective clothing further down, and there were three yellow wires connected to the keypad. The wires were protruding from a bright red metal band and below that were a couple of cylindrical objects next to a round metal piece. What seemed like a meter was etched beside it, the little arm twitching a bit. 

The glove was now almost off, and with another tug, it was now in your hand, and a small gasp escaped your lips at the sight of his naked hand. It was entirely mechanical, from the joints to the tips. There wasn't any sign of human flesh to be seen from the contraption. 

You looked up at Engie, and his face turned forlorn, and you realized why he kept the glove on. You frowned and grabbed his hand with both hands, running your thumbs up and down the crevices of his robotic hand. 

"What happened?" Your eyes softening at him. 

He sighed and flexed his fingers, and a small whir came as they moved. "There was an accident sometime before you came along and I had the doc help me make it with my granddaddy's blueprints," The country genius pursed his lips. "It has its perks, and it makes a good weapon once in a while, but it ain't the same."

You looked at your boyfriend sympathetically, and you couldn't imagine losing your hand, but you could emphasize in a way. You brought his mechanical prosthetic to your lips and pressed a soft kiss to his knuckle. 

"Engie, I love almost everything about you," You breathed, a hand running up to the back his neck. "And whatever you may think about your hand, I want you to know that I love this hand too cause it's apart of you."

He smiled at you with wet eyes. "It's Dell."

"What?"

The Texan laughed and shook his head. "Honey, if you're going to proclaim your love for me you have to at least know my first name."

You returned the smile. "Well, my name is (y/n). Nice to meet you."

He chuckled at you. "Feelings mutual, (y/p)."

"Now that we're re-acquainted with each other, I want you to leave your glove off cause I never want you to hide your hand from me."

Dell grinned and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you to his chest. He kissed the top of your head and rested his chin on it. "You got yourself a deal, darl," He rubbed small circles on your back.

You sighed as you listened to the rhythm of his heartbeat, and it gave you a sense of comfort. "I love you, Dell."

"I love you too, (y/n)"


	2. Hair Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting frustrated with your hair, you decide you were going to cut it but your boyfriend makes a suggestion.

You groaned as you flopped down your bed, exhausted down to your bones and eager for this day to be done. This morning, your lucky hairband had snapped thanks to your untamable hair, and you were unfortunate enough to drink expired milk, so that was fun. Then on the field, you had probably died about a dozen times thanks to the enemy's spy and your team lost, it was a devastating defeat. 

Today was not your day. 

You attempted to run your hand through your sweaty locks, but it got tangled, and you growled in frustration. You were able to detach your hand from the mess and sighed. It was long and uncooperative, and now you decided you were going to do something about it.

You sat up from your bed and grabbed your knife and went up to the mirror. Catching some of your hair, you were now ready to chop off your troublesome mop. Before you could make another move, a deep voice stopped you in your tracks. 

"What are you doing, _kotyonok_?"

You glanced over to see your boyfriend ducking his head under the doorway and making his way over to you. "I am going to cut my hair. I can't deal with it anymore!"

Before you could do anything, he grabbed your knife and held it out of your reach, and you shouted in protest. You hated it when he used his height to his advantage when it wasn't in your favor. 

You tried jumping for it, but he held it farther whenever you were close to grabbing it. Heavy smirked at your futile actions, and after a minute you stopped, crossing your arms and huffing. After he was sure you had given up on retrieving the knife, he set it aside and sat on your bed so that he was eye level with you, concern in his eyes. 

"Why are you trying to cut hair?"

You frowned and sat down next to him, leaning your head on his shoulder. "It's cursed," You mumbled.

Heavy chuckled and gave you a small pat on the back. "Don't be silly," You felt his hand go to your head, twirling a strand between his beefy fingers. "I can fix this."

You quirked a brow at him, not sure if he could handle such a challenge. You've probably seen a kill someone about a hundred different ways, but you never expected hair could be one of his specialties. "Can you?"

He nodded. "Da, I did for my sisters when they were small," The giant kissed the top of your head. "I do same for my _dorogaya_."

You couldn't help but smile at him, he could be so sweet, and there was no doubt that he could rip a man limb from limb with his bare hands but he'd go out of his way to make sure he'd never hurt you. 

You hummed, but could he be the white knight to tame your monster hair? "Ok, let me see you work your magic."

"Stay here," He stood up from the bed. "I'll be back."

Heavy left for a moment before he came back with a small, clear glass jar in his hand with a light green liquid inside. You recognized it as olive oil, and you smirked up at him. 

"What you doing with olive oil?"

"Another time," He shut the door behind him and grabbed your hairbrush and a stray hairband off your nightstand. "It'll help detangle hair."

You crossed your legs and looked up at him, your head tilted to the side. "You really think you fix this," You asked pointing to your curly mess of hair. 

The Russian heavy weapons guy quirked a brow at you. "You doubt me?"

"No, but-"

"Then there should be no problem," He sat behind you on the bed and began pulling some of your hair back. "I try my best not to hurt you, but I cannot make promise."

You nod and hold still, and you felt him apply the oil to your head down to the ends of your hair. The pleasant smell fills your nostrils as Heavy worked it through your locks, doing it ever so delicately. Then it stopped, and you felt him brush it through, there was small tugs and pulls but nothing that caused you to cry out from the pain.

But this was only one of the things that proved that Heavy loved spoiling you. There were times where'd he pull you into his lap whenever he was reading a book or sometimes while you guys were at the table around meal times. He wasn't big into public displays of affection, but the Russian loved letting the others know that two of you were a couple in simple ways. Complimenting you, give you a sneaky kiss on the cheek, or scooping you up in big arms. You could say he was wrapped around your finger.

The two of you also made a perfect team when it came to missions. Sure you couldn't give your boyfriend an übercharge like the Medic could but when together, the two of you are an unstoppable force. You had each other's backs, and there have been a few occasions where the two of you won the mission. 

"I am done." 

You blinked and brought your hand up to the back of your head, feeling you now smooth and kept hair. You got up from your bed and pulled out your pocket mirror and faced away from your mirror. You raised your brows at what you saw in your reflection. 

Heavy had managed to untangle and subdued your hair into a tight circle braid on the top of your head. You were stunned and touched the intricate braid and smiled, never imagining your hair could look this way. In the past, you attempted to style your hair a certain way, but the best you could manage was a ponytail because of the stubbornness that was your hair. 

"You like it?" 

You put away your mirror, and you practically leaped onto him, wrapping your arms around his chest. "I love it," You squeezed him as much as you could muster. "Thank you, thank you!"

Heavy wrapped his big arms around you, returning the embrace. "Your welcome. I love seeing you be happy."

You loosened your hold on him and looked at him, and you smirked as an idea popped in your head. "How about I return the favor?"

He laughed and rubbed his head. "I have no hair, _kotyonok_." 

You pulled away from him and sauntered over where he placed the olive oil. "Who said anything about hair?" You purred as you held the bottle in your hands. 

The expression on your boyfriend's face shifted into a grin as he figured out at what you were hinting at. He then pulled you back into his lap, causing you to squeal. He chuckled and pressed his lips against yours as you wrapped your arms around his neck. 

He kissed your neck and whispered something in Russian, and you asked what he had said. 

" _Ya lyublyu tebya_ ," Heavy repeated. "It means, 'I love you.'"

Your cheeks grew warm at his words. He hasn't said that you before and it caused you to smile. To be honest, his actions towards you made you aware of his love for you. It wasn't until now as you started reminiscing about your relationship with the giant that made you realized you felt the same. 

You pressed your forehead against his and gazed into his icy blue eyes. "I love you too, Misha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down and seven more to go!
> 
> Translations: Kotyonok=kitten or cat, Drogoya= darling or dear


	3. Not So Big Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get hurt while training and thought it was no big deal, but Solider thought otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (c/n)=class name Cause I'm too lazy to think of one

You grunted and huffed as you dug your elbows into the loose dirt, keeping your head down from the barbed wire that hung above you. You felt a tug on your pants, and you looked over to see that it had been caught on the barbed wire. You sighed, and you jerked your leg away to get it free, but your pants were still hooked on the sharp material. You pulled your leg away again with for more force and hissed as the wire tore through your pants and made an extended cut on your leg. 

You decided to push on, and after some distance, you were no longer under the barbed wire, and you stood up and wiped the dirt off your uniform. It was a drill day, and your boyfriend insisted you participate even though he was the only one on the team that took it seriously or showed any interest.

But when you were dating the Solider, it would make things harder because he wants you to be the best. You thought it was sweet at first cause he wanted to see your skills improve but after doing the same drill for the third time now, it got old real quick.

"Am I...good now, Sol," You panted placing your hands on your hips. "Cause...I'm getting...kinda worn out."

You couldn't see his eyes from under his helmet as he looked at the stopwatch in his hand, but you could see his tough drill sergeant demeanor begin to relax.

"Barely made over the mark, sweetheart, but you don't get tired from not working hard," He pocketed the stopwatch and made his way over to you. "So I suppose so if this is the best you can muster for today."

You sighed and leaned against him, letting your head rest against his chest. "Oh thank God," You wrapped your arms around his waist. "I think I'd die from exhaustion if I had to do that again."

You felt wrap his arms around you lift you off the ground, and you couldn't help but giggle at the gesture. 

"It wouldn't happen on my watch, cupcake," He said, his gruff voice in your ear.

You smiled and snuggled your face into his neck, taking in his scent of dirt and the vague hint of aftershave. You gripped the back of his jacket and sighed, you loved the way he smelled. 

When he set you back down, you hissed as you felt a sharp sting shoot up your leg. This didn't go unnoticed by Solider, and you could see the concern in his eyes under that helmet of his, then his gaze shifted to your leg, and he gasped. 

"Sweet Lady Liberty, what happened?!"

You looked down at your leg, and it was from when it had been caught in the barbed wire. It had torn through your pants, and there was an extended cut with a small steady stream of blood pouring out from it. Before you could answer, the patriotic mercenary was knelt down and shrugging off his jack and tore the sleeve from it and wrapped it tight around your leg. That left him only in his dirty white tank top, and you felt your face grow warm at seeing his muscular physique.

"Thanks, Sol," You patted his bare shoulder. "I can do the rest of this myself back at the base. I have a first aid, and it doesn't look too bad."

He stood up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "That's a negative, sweetheart. We're going to Medic, and that is an order."

Solider hauled you over his shoulder and ignored your protests, and he made a sprint to the clinic.

You sighed and rested your chin on your fist, and you knew there was no changing his mind when your boyfriend's mind was set. You already knew that before you got with the Solider but you keep hoping something would get through that stubborn head of his. Since forming a relationship with him, you have continued searching for what would persuade him to do what you wanted. 

The two of you made it to the clinic and Solider kicked the door down and yelled for the German mercenary. You heard the sound of glass breaking and Medic cursing. You covered your face and groaned, whatever he was doing, Solider's abrupt entrance had caused him to break something.

"Solider! _Was ist das_?!"

The patriotic mercenary set you down on the gurney, and you were face to face with the steaming German, his spectacled gaze glaring at your boyfriend. Solider ignored it and folded his arms over his muscular chest. "(C/N) got hurt during drills."

Medic looked at you, and you gave him an apologetic look. He sighed, and he looked you over before seeing the make-shift bandage. With gentle hands, he unwrapped your leg and looked back up at you with furrowed brows. "How did this happen?"

Solider went to open his mouth, but Medic cut him off with a glare. "I vas asking (c/n)," He scowled before looking back at you, his expression softening as he waited patiently for your response. 

"My leg got caught on barbed wire," You answer, twiddling your thumbs in your lap. "It's not that bad, but Solider insisted I be brought here anyway."

Medic grasped your leg and adjusted his glasses as he inspected the wound. "Hmm, it doesn't need ztitches, but I suppose ve take precautions vhile your here, ja?"

You looked over at your boyfriend, and he had a smug look on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him, your wound wasn't even severe, yet he still thought of himself as right to bringing you here. 

"Herr Solider, how about you vait outside while I tend to (c/n)," Medic asked, picking up some gauze and antiseptic. 

Solider opened his mouth to speak, but the venomous look Medic had told him that it wasn't a suggestion. Begrudgingly agreed, keeping his commanding composure before exiting his teammate's lab. Your boyfriend wasn't one to listen to orders, but he was smart enough to infuriate further Medic than he already has. 

" _Schweinhund_ ," Medic muttered setting the items he needed on the tray beside you. 

"He's just a bit protective," You said, watching as Medic uncapped the antiseptic. "It shows he cares about me."

Medic poured some of the medicine from the bottle onto the scratch and the stinging sensation you felt made you hiss. 

"Perhaps," Medic replied not looking up at you as he wiped away the mess from your leg. "You have a ztrange taste in romantic partners."

You quirked your brow at your teammate. "Says the man who has a fridge full of animal organs."

He chortled and peered at you over his round spectacles. "Zat's fair," Medic bent your leg at the knee and began to bandage your leg. "but I'm still not ze one courting Herr Solider."

You rolled your eyes at the comment. You could understand Medic's opinion but your relationship with Solider wasn't immediate, and you weren't entirely sure when it started. It was just something that happened between the two of you. 

Initially, you were a bit stunned by Solider as he was a bit...rambunctious. But after getting adjusted to his behavior he started to grow on you, and your relationship started from there at some point. 

In his unique way, the patriotic mercenary was sweet when the two of you are alone with another. A bit rough around the edges sometimes but he never lets him go far enough to inflict any harm on you. He will even compliment you when you're feeling down about yourself, praising parts of yourself you didn't know were beautiful. 

"Alright your leg is fixed," Medic spoke, breaking you out of your train of thought. "Try not hurt yourself again, ja?"

"I will try my best," You swung your legs over the gurney and set your injured leg down carefully. "Thanks for the help."

" _Bitte_ ," Medic nodded and watched you under his spectacle gaze, ready to assist in case you fell. 

You limped along, and your German teammate walked past you to open the door for you and gave him a smile in appreciation. You saw your boyfriend standing straight against the wall not far from the door as if awaiting orders from a commanding officer. When he caught sight of you, he waved off Medic. 

"I can take it from here, Fritz." He said grabbing hold of your arm.

Medic narrowed his eyes at Solider but remained silent and let the door close as soon you were out of the way. You shook your head at the nickname, and you linked your elbow around Solider's. 

"One of these days he's going to snap," You advised. "And there won't be anything I can do to save you."

Without any warning, your boyfriend scooped you up in his arms bridal style with a grin on his. His eyes peeking from under his helmet gleamed mischievously. "Then I'd show him exactly how America beat Germany in World War II."

You smiled but didn't say anything and instead chose to lean your head on his shoulder to stare into those eyes you loved so much. 

He practically strode down the halls of the base with you in his arms until the two of you were in his quarters, setting you down on his bed. You smirked up at him. "Keeping an eye on me are you?"

He took off his helmet and smiled. "Affirmative." 

Your boyfriend then kicked off his boots and settled himself next to you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders. You sighed and leaned your head against his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

He was yours, and you were his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is becoming quite popular unexpectedly. I never thought it would get so many hits in so little time! Thank you! Next merc to star in this series of mine has adoration for doves ;)


	4. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sick but you go to work anyway and your boyfriend becomes a bit frustrated.

Explosions, screams, and the bullets whizzing past you as you ran. You shielded yourself behind a column of rubble, holding your shotgun close to your chest. It was another day of work, and you had woken up with a dull ache in your bones, and your throat was a bit sore. You were sick, but there weren't sick days when it came to your current career. The only time off you would get were cease-fires, and that was the weekend and Christmas. 

But thankfully, today was Friday, and you could do your best to get as better as much as you can. Though it didn't help that you work environment was under the scorching sun of Teufort, New Mexico. You were pouring sweat, and it was sticking to your clothes, and it felt uncomfortable, but just one more day of work and you can get through this week. 

You saw the opposite team's Scout with your team's intelligence and pumped your shotgun and took aim and fired. He screamed as the shot only hit his leg, and you ran, kicking your knees up, and grabbed the intelligence. 

You ran back to return what stolen from your team and placed it on the table, and you groaned. The room was beginning to spin, and your legs felt weak, you gripped your hands against it and screwed your eyes shut. You had to wait this out until your team won the day, you had to watch the intelligence and that required you to push on. 

You walked around sat down in the chair and sighed, leaning your head back against the cold wall behind you. You opened your eyes and pumped your shotgun another time and waited for anyone of the opposite team that dared to get the intelligence again. 

Guarding the case would get boring sometimes, but it was better to be inside than out there in the heat even you only had a small bit of relief from it. You felt cooler, but you were still sweating as if you were in a sauna and you were beginning to feel your stomach churn. You pushed down the bile that was starting up your throat and scanned your surroundings for intruders. 

You heard rushed footsteps, and you stood up so fast you pushed the chair down. Your body regretted you doing so, but you ignored it and kept your aim for the person coming your way. You relaxed when you saw your team's Scout appeared with the other team's intelligence. 

He dropped it down on the table with a shit-eating grin on his face. You then heard the Administer's booming voice speak over, announcing your team's victory. 

"That's right! We're the best!" He shouted, and he held his hand up for a high-five. 

You smiled and smacked your palm against his. Scout grimaced and wiped his hand on his shirt. "Ew, why ya hands all clammy?"

You opened your mouth to respond but he furrowed his brows, and his expression turned to concern. "You ok? You don't look so good." 

You waved him off, assuring him that you've been outside too long and probably dehydrated, but your voice came out hoarse and it did not help your case. For a moment you thought you were outed, but Scout just smiled and patted you on the back. "How about we get ya some water, huh? You sound like Lauren Bacall or somethin'."

You chuckled but it was cut off by a cough, and you cleared your throat. The two of you went into the locker room, and you headed over to your own locker and grabbed the cold bottle you left in there. You uncapped it and downed half of it, the water making you feel refreshed, but it did little as you felt so achy that the back of your eyes hurt.

You sighed and rested your arm on the chill metal of your locker, and leaned your head against it. A hand rested on your shoulder, causing you to jump and you looked to see it was Engineer. He held both of his hands up in defense and smiled sheepishly. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle ya there," He pushed down his goggles and wiped the sweat off around his eyes. "Just wanted to compliment on what you did out there with the Scout."

You smiled at him and nodded. You attempted to respond but it came out as a cough, and your lungs hurt as they tried to expel any pathogens. 

You felt your teammate's hand pat you on the back, and soon you had everyone's eyes on you, including your boyfriend's icy blues that hid behind round spectacles. "You alright, (c/n)?" Engineer asked, his gloved hand rubbing circles on your back and his goggles hanging around his neck.

Your vision swirled around you, and your legs felt shaky. You stopped coughing, but your feet remained unsteady. You gripped your hand onto Engineer's shoulder to keep yourself from falling and saw Medic rush over to you and pulled off one of his gloves. 

He pressed the back of his hand against your forehead, and you shivered at his cold touch. He gasped. "You're burning up, _mein liebe_!" 

Your boyfriend's voice began to sound distant, and your surroundings started to go black. The last thing you felt was a pair of strong arms catch you before you crumbled to the ground.

When you woke up, you were blinded by the bright light above you, and you groaned, looking away, and you saw your boyfriend with his back to you. He didn't have his lab coat or his gloves on and clad in his khaki vest with the sleeves of his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. From what you could tell he was writing something down and you figured it was most likely about your health.

"Medic," You croaked.

He perked his head up and looked to you, setting down a clipboard he had in his hands on the tray next to you. "You're avake," He pulled his rolling stool up next to you. "I was vorried there for a second zere. How do you feel?"

You sighed, your body still ached, and your throat was sore, but you smiled. "I've felt worst."

Medic crossed his arms over his chest with a disapproving look on his handsome features. "You can't be so reckless over your health, _frau_. Your temperature vas at a hundred und five degrees, you could have died!"

"I would've respawned and besides the mission was important."

The German sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, pushing up his round spectacles underneath his fingers. "Zat's not the point, _liebling_ , und your health is more important than a stupid mission."

"But-"

" _Nein_ ," Your boyfriend grabbed hold of your hand and grasped it with both hands. The look he had in his eyes were frustration yet worried, and it made you feel guilty. "Your health comes first, _verstehen_?"

You frowned. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I was going to say something after it was over."

He shook his head. "It doezn't matter, if you're not feeling vell tell me," He kissed the tips of your fingers. "But I am happy you're going to be ok."

You smiled and squeezed his hand. "I will. I promise."

"Gut, now I'm going to do a small check up on you." He turned your hand where it was facing palm up and placed two fingers on your wrist, while his other hand held your arm in place. His touch ever so gentle and his face contorted in concentration as he counted your pulse in his hand. 

He let go of your hand and wrote down the results on his clipboard before grabbing a thermometer and placed it in your mouth. You made sure it was under your tongue, and after a moment Medic took the device back and glanced at it and smiled. "Wunderbar, your fever broke, _schatz_!"

"Well, that's a relief," You covered your mouth to stifle a yawn. "Is there anything you need to do?"

Medic put the thermometer back where he got it and wrote some more on his clipboard. He tapped the pen to his lips and hummed. "Zere is only one more thing I need to check."

You quirked your brow at him. "Which is?"

The German set down his clipboard and pen down on the tray next to you and curled a finger under your chin. He leaned down and pressed his lips against yours, and it was gentle and sweet. It wasn't forceful or aggressive like some of the times he's kissed you. 

You tilted your head up and kissed back. Your boyfriend broke off the kiss much to your dismay, and he smiled showing his pearly whites. He tucked a stray hair behind your ear and let his finger trace the curve your jaw, his thumb stopping to rub the edges of your lips. " _Ja_ , still beautiful."

You felt your cheeks flush and you smiled. "Aren't you afraid of getting sick?"

He shook his head and rested his forehead against yours. " _Nein_ , you're vorth ze risk."

You stared into his icy blues behind those round spectacles of his, and you held your hand to the pack of his head, your fingers curling into his graying locks. The two of you stayed that way, and the only thing that could be heard was both of your breathing. It was slow and steady as you took each other in before you spoke. 

"Will you lay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course, _mein liebe_."

The both of you parted, and you moved over to give enough space for him. Medic laid down next to you and wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you as close as he could. He snuggled your head into his chest, and he rubbed big circles into your back, easing some of the aches you had.

You breathed in his scent of antiseptic and cologne, and you felt comfortable in his arms. You wrapped one arm over his chest, and you pulled yourself closer to him while the other rested under his neck and your hand gripping his shoulder. You yawned again and felt your eyes become heavy. 

"Get some rest, (c/n)." He said, making his chest rumble.

You closed your eyes and nodded. Your boyfriend kissed the top of your head and rested his cheek on it. 

"I love you," You mumbled.

" _Ich liebe dich auch_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mein liebe=My love  
> Mein liebling=My darling  
> Schatz=treasure  
> Verstehen=Understand  
> Ich liebe dich auch=I love you too


	5. Boom. Headshot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the Sniper going on a romantic camping trip

Today was the last day of work for the week and the weekend was yours and your boyfriend's. Since the two of you started your relationship, you've had a small camping trip and stay a couple of days before having to come back to the base. It was fun when it was only the two of you and weren't being annoyed by some of the team when you tried getting alone time. 

When it came to dating the Sniper, you don't have to worry about being prepared for the trip and if anything he was the one reminding you what to pack. Before you weren't much of a camper, sure you've been camping before, but it wasn't often. Even after camping maybe a hundred times, you still weren't an expert, and it was something that your Aussie boyfriend liked to tease you about it. 

Instead, you were in charge of the checklist because he'd forget on the occasion so you made a list of supplies you would need. 

"Sleeping bags?"

"Check."

"Flashlights?"

"Got 'em."

You smirked when you saw the last item on the list. "Condoms?"

Your boyfriend blinked at you before grinning, and he waltzed over to you gripped your hips. "Always keep 'em on me, love," His hands moved down to your butt, and squeezed your cheeks. "Never know when yer going to get frisky."

You giggled and smacked him lightly on the chest with the notebook you had in your hands. "Don't get ahead of yourself now," You moved his hands back up to your hips. "We're not out of earshot yet."

Behind the two of you, you saw Scout with Demoman and Solider talking amongst themselves. 

Sniper caught your gaze and looked over and shook his head before looking back at you with a grin. "Who cares? Not like we were going to give 'em a show."

"I'd still prefer if it were the two of us though."

Your Aussie boyfriend nodded. "Fair enough." 

He walked around you and smacked you on the rear causing you to yelp in surprise. He laughed at the reaction he gave you and stepped into the van on the driver's side. 

You shook your head and climbed into the opposite side and punched him in the arm. The smile he had not left his tan features. He could be so cheeky at times, but you couldn't help but love the sniper of the team. 

The relationship between the two of you started off a slow start, real slow. It didn't help that Sniper was the least outgoing of the team and would occasionally give one worded answers or responses. You had to be the pursuer and get his attention. It wasn't an a-love-at-first-sight thing for you, but there was a moment in time where you wanted him. You weren't quite sure where but it was that point that you knew that he had to be yours. 

Some frustrations came from that though because the man was clueless about your affections for him. You gave hints, you flirted, and you even got some seduction techniques from Spy until you got so annoyed that you just admitted your feelings. Thankfully, he felt the same way, but he was too shy to say anything about it and was afraid that he would make it awkward. He did want to maintain professionalism on the team, and he didn't want to jeopardize that. 

Though the two of you ended up taking a risk anyway and from what you can tell, neither of you regret doing so. It was bliss, and you brought out the good sides of each other, and you also couldn't keep your hands off each other. Any time the two of you were alone, there was a chance of sex, and of course, as soon you'd say stop he'd stop. It was the kind of relationship you've always wanted, and you couldn't be any happier.

The two of you reached your camping spot, and it was the perfect place to set camp as it was up on a hill where you can watch the sunset. Sniper has been coming here sometime after he got the job at Mann Co. and decided to share it with you.

You stepped out of the van and decided to unpack while your boyfriend got firewood. You didn't mind doing it, of course, it was something that had to be done, and Sniper was the survivalist out of the two of you. Also knowing your luck, you'd probably get poison ivy trying to get some. 

You unrolled the sleeping bags, got out the ingredients for smores, the pitchforks to roast marshmallows, and pulled out the two chairs around the campfire area. Everything was almost perfect, and now you just needed one more thing. 

"Nice job, Roo." 

You smiled and got up, wiping off any dirt from your hands. You turned to look at your boyfriend, and he had a pile of twigs in his arms, his sunglasses slid off his nose slightly so you can see his baby blues.

You sauntered over to him, making your hips sway, and pressed finger up to his sunglasses and pushed them back up. "Thanks, you didn't do bad yourself."

Behind those lenses of his, you caught a glimmer of an unreadable emotion in his eyes with an equally mysterious grin. "Let's get this fire going, yeah?"

He walked past you to set the pile into the unlit fire pit, and you crossed your arms and wondered what he was up to. 

Later the fire was lit, and the sunset finished which left the two of you in almost complete darkness. You sat by your boyfriend, with a pitchfork and a roasted marshmallow at the end of it. 

Sniper has been quiet since he came back with and you couldn't help but think about what he has up his sleeves. You narrowed your eyes at him before pulling back the pitchfork and blowing on the hot treat. 

He was sans glasses and hat and was eating a smores, but you noticed one of his knees was bouncing up and down at a steady pace. 

You sighed. "Ok, what is it?"

He looked at you with some remnants of the smores on his tanned face with a confused look on his face, as if you just spoke another language. 

"Hm?"

"Don't 'hm' me, Mister," You pulled out a wet wipe and handed it to him, gesturing to the mess on his face. "You've been quiet as a mouse since you've got back with the firewood. What's the matter with you?"

The sniper of the team swallowed and nodded in thanks for the wipe before cleaning off his face and hands. He leaned forward and balanced his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together. 

He chose to look into the flames instead of you and took a breath. "Next holiday, I want you to meet my parents."

You blinked in surprise, and you had figured it would've been worse. "You're parents?"

The Australian nodded and straightened his posture before turning to you, placing one of his hands on your knee, the flames of the fire flickered reflected in his eyes. 

"I like you a lot, darl," He gave your knee a light squeeze. "And I want me, mum and dad, to see what I see in you."

You couldn't help but smile at him, he was serious about you and wanted to show you off to his family. Sniper spoke highly of them even though they don't support his career choice and this must mean a lot to him. 

"I'd love to meet 'em, Snipes."

His brows raised up causing his forehead to wrinkle. "You do?"

"Of course," You brought your hands up to cup his face, your thumb rubbing the scar on his cheekbone. "They gave me you."

Your boyfriend smiled and placed his calloused his hands over yours, his hands overwhelming your small ones. "That's good to hear you say that cause I already told them you were going."

You chuckled and shook your head. You figured as much. 

You leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Australian mercenary's forehead. "Boom. Headshot."

He burst into raucous laughter, his narrow shoulders shaking and wiped a tear from his eye after it had died down. "Bloody hell, I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I didn't realize it's been nearly a month since I last updated but here it is! Hope you enjoyed it!


	6. Danse Avec Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date time with the smoking Frenchman of the team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Translations  
>  _ma cher_ =My dear  
>  _ma biche_ =My doe  
>  _danse avec moi_ =Dance with me  
>  _mon coeur_ = My heart

You loved ceasefires, and you especially loved ceasefire days with your boyfriend, the spy of the team. He'd go out of his way to make sure you were loved and felt beautiful in his eyes. Sometimes he'd throw extravagant dates, and other times it was just to the two of you in bed, but today was the former. 

You smoothed out the hem of your red pencil dress that reached just above the knee, it was off the shoulder, and the sleeves stopped at your elbow. Never being at all that good with high heels, you went with black kitten-heeled shoes that were not too tight on your feet. You put then put in the diamond earrings Spy had given you on the last date the two of you were on. 

They were no doubt real as your boyfriend was not cheap and especially when it came to spoiling you. When he gave them to you, he said they made your eyes sparkle like the stars. You smiled at the memory, he was sweet, but he didn't need to give you expensive things for you to love him, he had done that all on his own. 

You played with the end of your (h/c) strand that you had curled earlier and let it fall at your shoulder blade. You enjoyed getting all dolled up for your boyfriend cause you felt pretty when you did. But you think he would think you were the gorgeous woman on the planet if you had to wear a potato sack for the rest of your life.

You applied a bit of your favorite perfume, and you opened the door to see the man in question standing with a bouquet of white roses in his hands.

His eyes scanned you up and down a smile appeared on his masked features. "You look beautiful as always," He complimented, taking your hand and planting a kiss on your knuckle. 

You smiled at him and grabbed the roses from him, and took in its sweet scent. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

He always dressed well even when on the job, the Frenchman always wore a nice suit that was soft to the touch. You had to admit it, but he was the most fashionable one out of the team. That was partially the reason you were so attracted to him in the first place. 

Your boyfriend offered you his arm still wearing that charming smile. "Shall we, _ma cher_?"

You nodded and linked your arm with his, leaning your head on his shoulder. 

The relationship you had with Spy started as two professionals that respected each other as co-workers, but one day you began to notice how he was with you. He gave you compliments and started telling you things about himself that the others didn't know about. The most mysterious mercenary was developing feelings for you in the best way possible. 

Spy opened the door for you to his smoking lounge, and you stepped inside. It was one of the most private places for the two of you could be alone without any interruptions. 

It, of course, smelled of cigarette smoke but not usual kind you'd find in any store or gas station, the type that was extravagant and expensive as your boyfriend liked the best for himself. 

You were never surprised that your boyfriend came here for some alone time, it was nice. The walls were a chestnut brown and red carpeted floors that tickled her feet whenever you were barefoot. The room was dimly lit with nothing but a few wall lamps decorated around the area.

A red lounge sofa was set to the left of the door when you entered the room with a brass coat rack in front it and behind it was a small table with a chess board on top. To the far right of the room was a bookshelf with dozens of books on display and in the center was white fireplace mantel with flickering gold flames inside. Spy's red reading chair set in front of it with a dark end table resting next to it. 

The French mercenary grabbed a couple of wine glasses from his cabinet and grabbed a bottle that was on the end table beside his favorite chair. He poured the two of you a drink and handed you yours, and you accepted it with a smile. 

You took a sip of the drink, and it tasted sweet, you appreciated it over dry wine as you were never a fan of the bitter taste. 

You decided to sit yourself down on the couch and Spy followed but chose to stand in front of you. You kicked off your shoes and tucked your legs in and leaned on the arm of the couch. Your eyes glanced up as Spy, and he smiled down at you, twirling the glass in his hand. 

"Care to join me," You asked, resting your hand on your hip. 

He shook his head. "Non, my legs are quite stiff, _ma biche_."

You pursed your lips for a moment and took a sip of your wine before standing back up, setting your drink down on the chair. 

"How about we fix that."

A devilish grin crawled up your boyfriend's masked face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Dance with me."

Spy blinked, clearly not expecting that response. "But there is no music to dance to."

You smiled and grabbed his cup and set it down on the arm of the couch, and you grabbed his hands in yours. "Imagine there is then," You squeezed his hands and rubbed your thumbs on the tops of his leather gloves. "Be creative."

The Frenchman sighed and squeezed your hands in return. "Fine," He brought one your hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to your knuckle. "For you, _mon coeur _."__

__He guided one of his hands to your waist and moved the other, with your hand still clasped in his, at the length of your shoulders. His left foot stepped forward, and you smiled, and you stepped back with your right foot. Both of you brought your feet together, and he stepped back with his right foot, and you stepped forward with your left foot then the two of you put your feet parallel of each other._ _

__The two of you continued your waltz, dancing to the music you only hear in your heads, staring into each other's eyes. For a moment, it seemed that you were the only people in the world._ _

__You rested your chin on the shoulder of the spy of the team and closed your eyes. You wanted to savor this moment. You took a breath and sighed._ _

__"Are you enjoying yourself?" You heard him ask._ _

__You hummed. "I am."_ _

__"Good," He said. "that makes me glad."_ _

__"You're legs still feel stiff?"_ _

__"Oui," He answered clicking his tongue against his teeth. "perhaps you should continue to danse avec moi?"_ _

__You smiled, you didn't know a lot of French, but it didn't take much to figure out what he said._ _

__"I'd like that."_ _


	7. Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and your boyfriend were so the two of you decide to play a game.

Another ceasefire another dreary day at the base of Teufort, New Mexico. Medic and Engineer were in the German's lab working on the next big project they've kept under wraps for a month. Sniper, Demoman, Soldier, and Pyro were playing poker. And Spy and Heavy were in their own separate rooms keeping to themselves doing whatever. It seemed like everyone else was doing their own thing except you and your boyfriend, Scout. 

The two of you were on the couch with you laying on your back with your feet rested on his lap, and he was sitting upright with one arm on the top of the sofa and his free hand on top of your ankles. Both of you watching a rerun of _I Love Lucy_ for maybe the hundredth time today. 

You never pictured yourself ever saying that when you came to Mann Co. It's not that you never found the Scout of Teufort Base unattractive, but it's just the Bostonian had his sights dead set on the Administrator's assistant for a while, then stopped suddenly. If ever brought up he'll say it isn't anyone's business and change the subject. 

Then one day, he steered his attention towards you, and in the beginning, you didn't want to be a rebound for his affections. You were very clear on that when you told him that but he was persistent, and he started worming his way into your heart.

You noticed he was spending more time with Spy as he started bringing you flowers and complimenting you more often. He even persuaded you to dance with him, and you were surprised that he could dance the tango. The cocky baseball fan wasn't usually a serious dancer, but it was from there you decided to take a chance on him, and you haven't regretted it since. 

You sighed. "Babe, do you think we could do something else today?"

He didn't respond as his attention was focused more on the black and white television.

"Babe!" You said more loudly startling the young man. 

He looked at you and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry, uh I wasn't payin' attention."

"I could tell," You replied tucking your legs from his lap and crossed them in the lotus position. "I asked if we could do something other than watch tv."

"Oh well, whaddaya want to do?"

"If I knew I wouldn't have asked."

"Oh." Your boyfriend scratched his head underneath his black cap and hummed before looking at you with a grin. "We could fool around a bit?"

You shook your head. "I'm not in the mood," You tapped a finger to your chin. "We could play a game?" You offered. 

He raised his brows a bit and smiled eagerly at the suggestion. "What kind of game?"

You clicked your tongue and ran a list of suggestions through your head. Chess was out of the question cause he isn't able to sit still for long periods of time and twenty questions were about the same. You dug through until you felt a light bulb in your head. 

"What about tag?"

He furrowed his brows. "Tag? You serious?"

You shrugged. "Yeah, a game that doesn't require you to sit still and it's better than watching Lucille Ball all day."

"I like the idea just surprised ya suggested it is all."

"Good," You smiled and tapped your finger against the tip of his nose. "Tag, you're it."

Then you jumped off the couch and ran, giggling when you heard him saying he wasn't ready yet. You couldn't stop smiling as you ran from the common room. You kept your knees and elbows up hoping that it would aid you to get some distance from the speedy mercenary. 

You turned left at the end of the hall, and your heart beat hard against in your chest as you felt the adrenaline kicking in. This was actually really more fun than you thought it'd be, you wanted something to do that the two of you could enjoy together but this was a pleasant surprise. 

Your heart beats faster when you hear your boyfriend catching up to you and dart into the next room. Running past the poker game in session and startled the mercenaries playing.

"Oi! Where's the fire?!" You heard your Australian teammate shout at you as you ran past them. 

You turned your head toward them and apologized and that you couldn't talk right now. Your eyes widened when Scout came into your vision tripping over the leg of Solider's chair. Scout didn't fall, but he got yelled at by the patriotic mercenary. 

You didn't focus on what was said, but you looked back forward and kept running, hoping that it would get you further ahead from your boyfriend. 

There was a door just ahead, and you opened it, you didn't bother closing it instead you turned to the right and kept running. 

Your lungs were starting to ache as your breathing became labored and you weren't sure how much you could keep going. 

You headed towards another pathway, but you felt strong arms wrap around your waist making you squeal. 

"Gotcha, sweetheart!" You heard your boyfriend say, declaring his victory. 

You smiled. "Guess I'm 'it' now."

He turned you around, so you were facing him, his chest rising up and down as he breathed heavily. "If ya don't mind me sayin'," He panted. "I was wondering if we can take a break, you wore me out from chasin' you."

You wrapped his arms around his waist and rested your head against his chest, hearing the faint sounds of his breathing and the drumming of his heart. "Couldn't agree more." You sighed.


	8. Cooking With a One-Eyed Scotsman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your cooking dinner for the team when your boyfriend shows up and decides to help, but he asks something of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! One more merc left to go, and I may start taking requests for this series. I don't know I haven't completely decided yet since I'm working on another writing project that will be taking a very long time for me to finish. I mean it's a little bit of a struggle handling two stories but one is random one-shots, and the other has an actual plot if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the next chapter and let me know what you think!

You stabbed your knife through, a red liquid squirting into your eye causing you to cry out in surprise. You sighed as you rubbed your eye on the shoulder of your shirt wiping away the tomato juice. It wasn't pleasant, but it thankfully wouldn't bring any harm to your sight, so you continued chopping the vegetable. Or was it a fruit?

Eh, that didn't matter but what does matter was that it would make the beef stew you were making did. You were starting to add tomatoes as you already had put in the potatoes and black-eyed peas, so the only thing you had left was the carrots and mushrooms. You haven't gotten to cutting or peeling the carrots or chopped the mushrooms but after you were done with the tomatoes, you will. 

It was your turn to cook today, and you decided to go with something to warm your team up since getting sent to the cold-front base. You didn't mind it, but a couple of your teammates were not so well-adjusted to the harsh cold, those being Engineer and Sniper. The two were used to a lot of hot weather, so they were not thrilled about being sent to this base. So it was the least you could do to make sure everyone was happy and warm. 

You felt a pair of strong arms wrap around your midsection and the strong scent of Scottish whiskey filled your nostrils causing you to smile.

"Dinner's not ready yet, dear."

"It smells good though," Your boyfriend complimented kissing your cheek. "bet it tastes good too, as it always does."

You shook your head. "You're only saying that cause we're together."

"That's not true! I enjoy yaer cookin' more than any other of the lads!"

You craned your neck and looked at him with a quirked brow. "Better than Engie's or Spy's?"

"Aye, ye put their meals ta shame."

"Even Solly's?"

"Definitely better! I'm still recoverin' from tae last time he cooked!"

You smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you, and I appreciate you saying that. Now if you don't mind, I need to finish making the stew."

You continued chopping the tomato, and you felt Demo's hands move from your waist to your shoulders. 

"Do ya be needin' any help?"

"You can peel and cut the carrots for me," You jerked your head towards the vegetable next to the mushrooms that lay across from you. "I'm almost done with the tomatoes, and I'll chop the mushrooms."

He patted your shoulders and grabbed a knife from the knife block and took a carrot and began peeling. You looked over at him and the smile you had grown before going back to cutting up the item in your hands. 

Dating the Demoman of the team came a little unexpected cause you never imagined yourself who drinks more than anyone you've ever met and not have a hangover. You were accustomed to his drinking habits after a couple of months but there some days you were concerned about his health. 

Though according to Medic, Demo's liver has built a strong immunity to his heavy drinking and for whatever reason thrives better that way. It was strange, but then again nothing around here was anything you'd call ordinary, so you kind of brushed it off. 

But the relationship you had with the black Scotsman was pleasant. When the two of you first met, he was drunk and flirted with you complimenting you're looks saying you were like an angel sent from heaven. The next day he apologized for anything he may have said from the encounter and admitted he didn't remember too much of what happened. 

Then when the two of you were acquainted, he was pretty fun to hang out with especially when you've become more comfortable with him. Besides drinking games, of course, he told jokes that made your stomach sore the day after from laughing so hard. He was also someone you could lean on in a way after you had a hard day on the job and he was there to comfort you. Demo was pretty much a big teddy bear that made things explode.

Since knowing him, you've never even seen a harsh or mean side to the black Scotsman; he was gentle and almost unusually kind. He still wasn't as nice as Engineer, but he was a close second especially when it came to Pyro. The man was always nice to Pyro and made sure that they felt like they were part of the team. 

You liked that about him, and the sex wasn't bad either, always made sure that you were satisfied and that he wasn't too rough on you and he made sure he was never drunk. A bit tipsy by his standards but never drunk cause he felt that wasn't right to you, what a gentleman. 

You went back to chopping the tomatoes and then scrapped them off the chopping board and into the boiling pot. Then you grabbed a couple of mushrooms and began to cut those up. 

You heard your boyfriend call you by your class name, and you didn't look up from what you were doing but replied with a hum. 

"There's somethin' I've been meaning ask ya," He said, and you felt his eye staring at you. "Why haven't you mentioned yer name?"

You stopped chopping the mushrooms, and you looked at him and saw that he was wearing a turtleneck sweater of your team's colors and black pants and boots. He wasn't even wearing his beanie exposing those natural curls that you loved running your hands through. 

His face was stiff with seriousness, and he had put the knife on the counter but the carrot he was peeling still in his hand.

You frowned and set your knife down. "My real name?"

He nodded. "Aye, I've told ye mine, and it seems fair fer you tae tell me yers."

It was almost a month ago when your boyfriend revealed his name to you while the two of you were cuddling in bed after he had told you to call him Tavish when the two of you were alone. 

You sighed and pressed your back against the stove, crossing your arms over your chest. "I don't know," You shrugged. "I guess I have never gotten to it."

He narrowed his eye at you. "You could've said it when I told ya mine."

"I suppose I'm waiting for the right time."

"Now could be the right time."

"Right now I'm cooking."

"Oh fer the love of Christ! Why are ya avoidin' telling me?!"

"I'm not," You snapped. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

Tavish groaned pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because I want tae know that ye trust me," He answered his voice calmer than it was a moment ago. "I trusted you when I told ya me name, and I expected the same unless of course, ye don't."

Your eyes widened, and you rushed over to him, and you put your hands on his firm shoulders. "No I do trust you, Tavish, it's just," You bit your lip and rubbed his shoulders. "I'm scared of getting hurt, and that's by no means your fault." You sighed. "I've never exactly had a good relationship before dating you."

Before coming to Mann Co. or dating the demolitions expert, you had a string of lousy breakups one right after the other. Some of your exes were unfaithful, some were abusive, and others never saw you good enough in your eyes, and that left you with some trust issues. You were hesitant about starting a romantic relationship with Tavish, but he convinced you anyways though sometimes you still felt uneasy.

His face softened, and he brushed a stray hair from your face. "I understand," He smiled kindly. "I'm sorry fer trying tae pressure you into it."

You smiled back and pecked him on the lips. "Apology accepted, Tavish," You went back over to the mushrooms, and you turned to look at him. "if you behave later, I might tell you my real name."

"It's not because of me is it?"

You pursed your lips. "Yes and no," You admitted. "You didn't pressure me, but you have convinced me to tell you, and I also trust you enough with it."

"Well, that's good tae hear." He said smile. 

"Ok now get back to helping me cook dinner," You ordered gently.

Tavish chuckled. "Aye, yes (p/n)!"


	9. Night Time With the Pyro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were enjoying the night of Teufort when a certain firebug decided to join you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, and I have another update, for now, it will be the last since I got all the mercenaries of Team Fortress 2. I might add chapters when I get the urge to write about the wonderful assassins of Teufort, but until then this is the final chapter, kind of. You know what just keep a look out for a future update and I mean who knows there could be a bit of steamy action in the next one. ;)
> 
> _Mi amor_ =My love  
>  _Mi enamorado_ =My lover  
>  _Te amo_ = I love you

A peaceful night at Tuefort is what you look forward to at the end of the day. It's always mesmerizing to you watch from the balcony at the view of what was once a war zone. All evidence of a battle were non-existent; no blood or amputated limbs, no burns or fires, nothing. As if nothing happened here. 

You inhaled the crisp, clean air and sighed as you rested your arms against the rails of the balcony. A light breeze tickled your (s/c) skin leaving goosebumps and making you shudder. You rubbed the back of your arms in an attempt to keep yourself warm when you felt someone come up behind you and rest their hands on the sides of you leaving you trapped. 

You smiled when you recognized the black gloves with yellow fingertips of the Pyro, and you let yourself lean into them. You giggled when they nuzzled their face into your neck and wrapped their arms around your waist. 

"Huddah huddah." You heard them say and sighed. 

"Babe, you know I can hardly understand you with that on," You pouted placing your hands over theirs. 

They pulled you away from the balcony view and pulled off their mask, revealing their face. 

"Sorry," They apologized pressing a hand beside your head against the wall behind you. "I said it's a pretty night tonight."

"It is," You wrapped your arms around their neck with one hand entangling into their black curls. "and we should enjoy it together. Without the mask."

Their shoulders slumped and placed their hands on the top your arms. "I can't. I don't want anyone to see my face," Their chocolate brown eyes down-casted. "It's bad enough I've heard them say things with the mask on."

You frowned and placed your hands on the sides of their face, your thumbs running against their cheekbones. Your sweet partner had terrible burn scars that marked from the bridge of their nose to down the side of their neck and back. The burn on their face, to you, was not as bad as Pyro led on to believe. 

Sure it looked like someone had splashed something on their face, but it wasn't horrifying. Shocking at first yes, but horrifying? Absolutely not. 

Half their face was disfigured with the burn, miraculously missing their eye and lips but taking part of their eyebrow and the lower part of their ear. 

The corner of your mouth quirked up. "No offense, but the mask is kinda creepy."

Pyro chuckled and grabbed hold of your hands and pressing a gentle kiss on your fingers. "Maybe so, _mi amor_ ," They rubbed their thumbs against your knuckles. "but it's all I have to hide my face."

"Which you don't need to," You said. "The guys are not going to do anything."

"No," They sighed dropping your hands and turned away from you. "their attitude towards me will change."

You put your hand on their shoulder giving it a light squeeze. "Wouldn't that be a good thing?" 

They shrugged their shoulders. "It might, but then they'd ask questions I don't want to answer."

"Ok," You turned them, so they were facing you. "You don't have to show yourself now or tomorrow or the day after, but," You wrapped your arms around their waist. "There is going to be a day when they deserve to know what's under that creepy gas mask."

The pyrotechnic smiled and pressed a kiss to your forehead. "Thank you for being patient with me, _mi enamorado_ ," Pyro placed their hands on your hips. "I know I'm not always easy to deal with and I feel so lucky to have you."

"You better," A grin formed on your face and you pulled them close so that your bodies were touching each other. "I practically have to carry you most of the time."

Pyro smirked and quirked a brow. "Oh?"

In one swift motion, your romantic partner had you in their arms making you laugh and squeal. "Who's carrying who now?"

You crossed your arms over your chest. "Alright you made your point, now put me down."

They pursed their lips and hummed for a moment before speaking. "Mmm, I don't think I will."

You scoffed. "I mean it, Pyro."

They shook their head. "I don't think you do." They pulled their mask over their face and ran off in a different. 

You kicked your legs and tried to pull yourself away from them but nothing worked, and it only seemed for them to have a stronger grip on you. You heard them giggle under their mask making you huff. 

You wanted something different and boy did you get it when you started dating the Pyro of Mann Co. They weren't like anyone you've ever experienced compared to your past relationships. For one, none of your ex's wore a flame retardant suit to work and burned people for a living. 

Still, this was the most decent relationship you've ever had besides keeping it low-key from the rest of your team. Most of them think that the firebug had a strong attachment to you and of course a lot of them didn't even know what Pyro looked like. The only ones that knew were Medic and Spy. The German doctor had to perform checkups properly, and the classy Frenchman was nosey and was able to dig up some dirt on your significant other. 

Pyro didn't appreciate that, but the two of you were thankful that Spy promised that he'd keep the secret safe cause it wasn't his business to say anything. You can also bet that Medic would keep his mouth shut about it due to doctor-patient confidentiality even though he didn't have a license.

Though dating Pyro isn't easy cause of all the secrecy nonsense, your relationship with them was worth it. 

They brought you to their bedroom and laid you down on their bed while they removed their mask and suit leaving them in a dingy white tank top and black shorts. Then they jumped onto the bed beside you causing the both of you to laugh, and they climbed on top of you and kissed you. 

You smiled against their lips as your hands looped between their arms and gripped their back. The two of you parted, and Pyro looked at you with their beautiful brown eyes and pushed a stray hair from your face. " _Te amo_ , (y/n).

The smile you had grew as you recognized the words and pecked them on their lips. "I love you too."


End file.
